User talk:Alboono
Ban List Hey! the ban list results are in: http://yugiohtourney.wikia.com/wiki/Championship_Series_Wiki_Ban_List Also Our Unorthodox Un-Banlist is Up And Open. You Can Add and Vote For Any Card Once. I Will Not Be on The Chat Tomorrow or on The Wiki.Any Questions Will Be Answered on The eve of the tourney. Please make sure to visit the schedule http://yugiohtourney.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh!_Wikia_Invitational_Tournament_Schedule and Reschedule if Necessary. K.O.L.O (talk • ) 06:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Summon 1 Monster Per Turn Just to make sure if you know which "Summon" do you referring to; Normal, Special, Flip? I don't want you to confused up the Magic User for the whole summon details. If you want to make a specify point of which Summon he should do, it's a Normal Summon. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 13:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) True, i should have specified, but he doesnt know that. if he ever gets int a point where he uses or verses geminis, then he'll know. but yes, i should have specified. Alboono (talk • ) 10:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Good to know :-) --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 10:50, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thats ok. Id be a bit of an idiot if i used my gemini deck and didnt know it was a normal summon. Alboono (talk • ) 11:14, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You're not only one feel being stupid like that. When I first access to Gemini Tribe, I had little to no experience of how it playing. So now I have learning and is much improvement than I used to be first place. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 11:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) When my mates and i first saw Geminis, i was the only one of the four of us that actually saw how they worked. after that, i built my Gemini deck, and i fell in love with it. Take a look at my deck, its one my profile page :D Alboono (talk • ) 11:27, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Look pretty different from one of my own, I ran one too in RL (Real Life if you don't know) that base on Synchro (only 1, though) and is heavily Fire-Attribute. I do have Chthonian Emperor Dragon which you have nothing, as he's best beatdown (double attack). Check it out in my Profile, My Work, Real Life file. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 11:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont have a Chthonian, as i dont buy a lot of cards, i just mae do with what i have, and what i can trade. Your deck seems to revolve solely Bruttdrago, where as mine revolves around dumping both Gearfrieds into the grave so i can summon them and use their effects. Btw, are you from another country? because your english seems... flawed. no offense. Alboono (talk • ) 11:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :None taken, I am in United States, only that "flaw" you're referring to is my language. English, indeed, is not my first Language; it's American Sign Language. Also your deck has more Equips than I used, since I only used 2 named Equips and you have at least 4-5 different named one. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 11:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thats quite interesting. Im in australia, btw. I use a lot of equip cards because of Gearfried and Evocators effects. i quite like a combo i came up with called 'Big-Bang Chevalier'. First, equip 'Big Bang Shot to an opponents monster, then activate Chevaliers effect, and pick a second opponents card. when the effect resolves, A card is destroyed because of Chevaliers' effect, and the equiped monster is removed from play because of Big Bang Shots effect. It actually beats stardust, because it gets removed from play when it gets sent to the graveyard. Alboono (talk • ) 11:46, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Very interesting combine. So that mean it's evening in your time? It's morning in my time zone right now. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 11:49, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, its 9:50pm :I see, it's night time then. Mind if I copy your recipe and try to test run it against my own Gemini Deck? --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 11:56, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Go for it. Just make sure that if u publish it, say it was me who made it. Alboono (talk • ) 11:59, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I will make a credit when it's time to become "publish". And I found a little oddly that you put in two Gemini Monsters with no purposes; Il Blud and Doom Shaman, as they only work for Zombie and Fiend respective, which serve your deck nothing. Not that what I am insult ya, just to point it out. Plus you put in Royal Decree along with 9 other traps while mine only rely on revive and destruction. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 12:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Ah, but i have good reasons. Doom shaman is in there beause it is a strong Gemini that i abuse as bait for Justi-break and beatdown tactics, and i often switch zombie world into my deck, as strange as it may seem, as i very rarely tribute summon, it just becomes another way to summon my geminis, and it causes MANY problems for my opponents. And the traps are either A) Equips, like Kunai and Gemini Booster, B) Gemini support, like Justi-break and Gemini trap hole, or C) Basic protection. Alboono (talk • ) 12:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :That's very interesting strategy, and I just defeated your deck. Your deck started open with Butterfly and Axe of Despair, but I destroyed it with Gemini Spark (as I ran it in 3) quickly before you started to attacking. Next you special summoned "Spell Striker" and drained me a little bit, only down to 5700 LP before I got him down again, which is 3 turns later. Then I summoned the level 6 monster; Knight of the Red Lotus and finished you off with 1 Black Brutdrago and both Synchro Materials that I used for him (1 has revived by Lotus, other by Birthright). --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 12:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) In what game, and I will admit, it needs work. i do have an alternate warrior deck i will be posting soon, including my synchros, such as Powertool and Goyo gaurdian. Alboono (talk • ) 12:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yugioh Virtual Desktop 9.1; that's how I copied your deck into mine computer easily. And I just earned other victory, this time, without required of Synchro's helps. I used the dragon that you don't have (Chthonian Emperor Dragon) along with it effect to double attack. --FredCat Ta.P. • F.P. • J.R. • W.S. • Th.P. 12:28, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i definatley needs work. im gonna try and put the synchros back in. well, im goin to bed. night. Alboono (talk • ) 12:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Your in Aussie? Me too. Its good that you've finally posted your deck on your user page. And its great that you don't use proxies either. If you don't mind me making some suggestions: For Monsters: * I would definitely put Evocator Chevalier at 3, instead of 1. Like you said, its a very useful card and its 1900 ATK makes it a decent low level beatstick. * Also Featherizer should be at 3. It lets you send Gearfried to the grave AND draw 1 card. Excellent. * I would probably run 2 of Future Samurai. Its a warrior so can be searched more easily, and his effect is not that bad. * Definitely take out Goggle Golem. He's not that great and while it may not be a gemini, Goblin Attack Force does the same thing for 1 less summon. * Samurai Sword Baron is not really good for anything. * Maybe take out Jester Confit unless you have some kind of strategy involving it. Your deck doesn't need to tribute summon much at all, AND if you're using him for the bouncing effect, I strongly suggest you get a Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, which does the same thing but better. * Keep Freed if you want but his 2300ATK makes him a little weaker than the Monarchs, he's NOT a gemini, and there are better cards for searching warriors. * What are Il Blud and Doom Shaman doing in there!? Trust me you don't need them. * I suggest adding Dark Valkyria and Chthonian Emperor Dragon. For Spells: * Supervise is an absolute must so put it at 3. * I would probably put Gemini Spark and Big Bang Shot at 3, or at least 2. * I'd replace all your other equip spells with staples or United We Stand. * Savage Colosseum? How does it help you? For Traps: * You have quite a few traps so Royal Decree is probably not a good idea. * Take out Soul Resurrection and put Birthright at 2 or 3. * Gemini Booster is amazing and should be at 3. * Maybe add a Mirror Force if you get one. Although Justi-Break already serves that purpose. Also at 47 I think your deck is a little bit big. IPlay4Fun (talk • ) 13:05, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, im aussie. i live in QLD. the deck ive posted is the one im experimenting with at the moment, i will put up my regular deck soon. Also, i dont buy cards all that often, so i work with what i have. I do usually keep my deck at 40, and Il Blud is in there because of the Zombie world i usually side-deck. Doom shaman is just a decent gemini to bring out if i need one, and a bait for Justi-break. As i said, im experimenting. And it needs a lot of work. Thanks for the tips. Alboono (talk • ) 13:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What a coincidence I'm also in QLD...although I may move next year.IPlay4Fun (talk • ) 13:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Really? Strange Co-incidence. Alboono (talk • ) 13:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Hopefully you get some good candy or trading cards......... Fallensilence (talk • ) 14:59, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Ha I wish. I live in australia, we dnt celebrate it here. Alboono (talk • ) 05:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey! You're second person to mention that. Happy to see ya! So now I am well-aware that you're Aussie, which mean it's nighttime for me. --FredCa 03:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, its about 11:00 now where i am. How was christmas for you? Alboono (talk • ) 12:43, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulation, I have Ultimate Rare Nova Dragon pulled yesterday with Formula Synchron. As of now, my Dragunity Deck has Scrap Dragon and violent Synchro Monsters in the Extra Deck. Only if I could have two more from HA04... --FredCa 10:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Definite a luck form-up deck you get. He's something I never able to obtain... --FredCa 13:16, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yes, that's high level Warrior Yugi summoned... I am glad that Konami was being nice, give Gaia some respect by produced Swift version, Continuous Support (which allow you to draw card if pierce successful), and ever Synchro Version and now this Fusion Monster - following the tribute to "Gaia the Dragon Champion". --FredCa 14:01, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I would say same with myself, usually topdeck when I have empty hand. Ever nowday. So you are going to combine Swift with your current Gaia Drake Deck? --FredCa 15:49, April 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Mistake in rulings It's more of a reference page than a rulings page, so the only time I check it is when I link directly to a section, and since that is one of the sections I don't really need to link to. It's meant to say "Kinetic Soldier". I'll fix it on the next update. Thanks for letting me know. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 04:00, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Cabage again #Hey I enjoyed are over the chat duel want to do it someother time. I live in the UK I'd love to duel you again. Also, make sure to Sign your post with four ~. Alboono (talk • ) 21:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Trade How about if i paypal 2/3 of the P&P to you? -Resk (✩) 11:52, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Eh, no worries, if you get another, look me up :p :-Resk (✩) 11:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Just found out I've got a friend in austialia till the 20th, you could send them to, costs me around £5 to send to you, so if that's an option, ::-Resk (✩) 17:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC)